


Brightest Gays, Blackest Nights

by ironicpotential



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers is Green Lantern, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Sanvers Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 07:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17741804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironicpotential/pseuds/ironicpotential
Summary: The weight of the power battery in her hand is familiar, and as she recites the oath, she’s filled with a sense of pride she’s only ever felt once before: when she became an agent.





	Brightest Gays, Blackest Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: “The Power of Love”: What if… Alex and/or Maggie get powers? / Alex and/or Maggie is a superhero/vigilante/villain?

“Does it feel slow to you today?” 

“What?”

Alex looks up from her half-finished mission report. Next to her, Winn spins slowly around in his office chair, the hydraulic lift mechanism squeaking on each rotation. He comes to a stop and sinks down lower in the chair, feet sprawled out in front of him, his arms folded behind his head. 

“The DEO. Does it feel like a slow day to you?” 

“I hadn’t noticed,” she responds sharply, turning back to her paperwork with a frown, “Shouldn’t you be working on something?”

“I’ve already completed all of the upgrades J’onn requested for the week.” He shrugs. “I was just thinking it seemed weird.”

“Well stop saying it at least, you’re going to jinx it.” Agent Calloway’s voice pipes up from across the room and several of the other agents murmur their agreement. They’ve had too many near-apocalypses on supposed “slow days” not to be just a little bit superstitious. 

Alex rolls her eyes. “If you want something to do, I’ll—”

Before she can finish her threat, she’s interrupted by a disembodied voice. 

**_Lantern Alex Danvers._ **

**_Code Three Twelve._ **

**_Unauthorized alien presence._ **

**_Respond immediately._ **

“Oh that is still  _ so cool _ ,” Winn enthuses. 

Alex can’t help but grin. She has seen some amazing off-world technology in her time working at the DEO, but her power ring outclasses even the coolest alien weapon. 

With a thought, the black and green uniform of the Green Lantern Corps phases over her standard DEO kit, the insignia prominent on her chest. A bright green light emanates from the ring on her right middle finger, surrounding her.  The weight of the power battery in her hand is familiar, and as she recites the oath, she’s filled with a sense of pride she’s only ever felt once before: when she became an agent. 

She squares her shoulders, kicks off of the floor, and then she’s off.

~

Of all the abilities that she gained when she was chosen to be the Green Lantern, flight was among her favorites. Flying with Kara when they were kids was never like this. Sure, there was that glee, that feeling of weightlessness, but it never felt free. Every time she and her sister snuck out for a quick flight, there was the possibility that they could be caught— a possibility that became an eventuality. 

Flying on her own though, high above National City with the wind whipping through her hair, Alex feels like she can do anything.

She just wishes that Kara was here to share this experience with her. 

She had thought that the power ring would bring them closer together, and it did for a short while. As the Green Lantern, Alex could fight alongside Supergirl without Kara having to constantly worry if she was okay. But then Kara had been infected with red kryptonite and the truth had come spilling out. Kara may have displayed an outwardly cheerful demeanor, but Alex always knew that buried underneath that facade was years of grief and anger and pain. The red kryptonite just stripped down those walls and released all of that pent up resentment and rage.

_ “Krypton had a Green Lantern, you know. He was a hero. Nothing like you. You might have this power now but you’ll always be inferior to me. We aren’t family. We never were.” _

Kara had apologized afterwards, but deep down, Alex knew that she hadn’t said anything that she didn’t truly believe. Still, she could see how much Kara had been torn up by the ordeal, so she let it go. 

But then Clark Kent paid them a visit and suddenly Alex was cast aside again in favor of the man who abandoned his own kin with strangers. She and Kara had fought and ultimately, Kara decided that with a Green Lantern in residence, National City would be just fine without Supergirl.

While that may be true, Alex isn’t fine without her sister.

She comes to a halt, hovering over downtown. At first glance, the city seems quiet. 

“Okay, where’s that alien?” 

**_7th and Schuster._ **

She lands in the middle of the business district, where a Mantoid is busy ripping a police car in half with its four arms. Several officers are firing at the alien, but their bullets aren’t making a dent in its hard carapace. 

She wills her power ring to create a catapult, launching a green boulder into the bulky shoulder of the Mantoid. It stumbles back, attention now squared on Alex. It grabs the front half of the police cruiser and throws it towards her and two nearby officers. Thinking quickly, she creates a giant green baseball mitt, catching the projectile just in time.

The sound of a shotgun rings out from down the street and the Mantoid whips around to face the new combatant— one of the NCPD detectives, Maggie Sawyer.

While the Mantoid is distracted, Alex wills the baseball mitt to become a lasso, catching the Mantoid by it’s legs and bringing it to the ground with a sharp tug. 

Detective Sawyer saunters up as she’s placing the rogue alien in a green straightjacket. 

“Thanks for the assist,” Alex says, “but I had it covered.”

“Sure you did,” Maggie says with a smirk, “Where are you taking this one? Space Prison? Some underground black ops facility?” 

Maggie’s fellow officers set up the crime scene perimeter as she and Alex fall into familiar banter. The barbs aren’t sharp though, not anymore. This is a conversation they’ve had on more than one occasion.

Alex first met Maggie a few months earlier, after an Infernian attacked the President at the airport. Green Lantern had luckily been in the area to stop the attack, but the culprit had slipped away, leaving behind the charred remains of the President’s limousine. She ducked back into her civilian cover, Agent Alex Danvers of the Secret Service to investigate further, but by the time she returned to the scene, the NCPD had taken over. 

The entire planet was under Alex’s jurisdiction as the protector of Sector 2814, but there was this tiny cop staring her down, trying to claim the airport as hers. She had wanted to be annoyed, but truthfully, she was a goner the minute Maggie flashed that smile and those dimples. 

She’d run into Maggie multiple times since then, both as Green Lantern and as Alex Danvers, and Maggie was instrumental in helping Alex come to terms with her latent homosexuality. 

Maggie clears her throat and Alex is pulled back to the present. “You alright there, Ring Slinger?”

“Oh! Yeah, fine. Absolutely.”

Alex sincerely hopes that the subtle green glow constantly surrounding her masks how red her face must be.

“Well,” Maggie drawls, “I’d love to stay and chat, but I’ve got places to be.”

“Hot date?” 

She regrets it as soon as it slips out. It’s not any of her business if Maggie has a date, and if she does, Alex definitely doesn’t want to know. Maggie smiles and disappointment takes root deep in her chest. 

“If paperwork is your idea of a hot date, then yes.” 

Disappointment blossoms into relief. She has got to do something about this crush. She’s been trying to muster up the courage to ask Maggie out for weeks, but she hasn’t been able to get up the nerve. Ironic for a superhero whose powers are based on her ability to overcome great fear.

She has an opening. Now is her chance.

“Well, maybe we could get a drink after you finish then?” 

Maggie tilts her head to the side. “You and me?”

“Yeah, what’s- what’s wrong with that?” Alex tucks her hair behind her ear. This wasn’t going the way she’d hoped it would. 

“Sorry, I don’t date superheroes as a general rule.”

Alex’s heart plummets once more. Had she been imagining the spark that she felt between them? Was all of their flirting meaningless? 

“I’d love to date Alex Danvers, though,” Maggie continues with a wink, “Why don’t you tell her to meet me at Murphy’s at eight?”

Alex is stunned. She’d been sure Maggie didn’t know her secret identity. She’d never said anything the whole time they’d been working together. 

“Yeah, I- she’d love that.” She manages a nod and is treated to the most beautiful smile she’s ever seen. 

Forget flying. 

This is the best she’s ever felt.

 


End file.
